


Sleep Won't Sleep

by Missuniverse5000bc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missuniverse5000bc/pseuds/Missuniverse5000bc
Summary: “Doctor?” She murmured into the silence, still shivering deeply.The Doctor looked up, startled, before abandoning her tinkering and shuffling closer to Yaz in the darkness until she could just about make out her features but not her expression.“You’re shaking” She whispered“Just a little bit cold” Yaz admitted





	Sleep Won't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song by the Cat Empire which i'm very fond of

Yaz sighed, whilst she was grateful for the rooms they had been offered for the night she couldn’t help but wish there was working central heating… She and the Doctor had ended up sharing one of the rooms in the old house with a small double, although the Doctor didn’t seem to have even considered the idea of sleep. She was currently still tinkering with some sort of contraption, using the light of her sonic which she was holding precariously between her teeth.

Yaz, however, was freezing. She was still in her jeans and jumper, huddled into a ball within the duvet, but there was no way she was getting any sleep with her teeth chattering this much.

“Doctor?” She murmured into the silence, still shivering deeply.

The Doctor looked up, startled, before abandoning her tinkering and shuffling closer to Yaz in the darkness until she could just about make out her features but not her expression.

“You’re shaking” She whispered

“Just a little bit cold” Yaz admitted

Yaz heard the thud of the Doctor kicking her boots off before the covers lifted and she climbed into the bed.

Yaz felt a warm arm reach across her and rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer. She found herself tucked under the Doctor’s chin and their legs intertwined, as she leant her head against the Doctor’s chest her shivers slowly weakened.

“Better?” The Doctor asked nervously

“Mm, perfect” Yaz smiled, the late hour making her more honest than usual.

She felt the Doctor’s fingers lightly playing with the ends of her hair. She seemed to grow more confident as they lay in the darkness, running her fingers through the hair at the base of Yaz’s scalp. Yaz’s eyes drifted shut and her thoughts faded into sleep.

 

The next time she opened her eyes the room was lighter but the clock on the wall said it was barely 5am. Yaz glanced down to where blonde hair was tickling her neck. She must have rolled over onto her back during her few hours of sleep, the Doctor had followed and was sprawled across her.

Yaz shifted involuntarily, and the Doctor lifted her head sleepily.

Her bedhead was adorable.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. It’s still early” Yaz whispered softly

The Doctor hummed “Morning love” She mumbled before softly pecking her on the lips.

Yaz froze, stunned.

The Doctor’s eyes cleared as she realised her actions,

“Sorry” She stumbled “Reflex, I just-”

“Its okay” Yaz interrupted, but the Doctor was already halfway out of bed. She grabbed her coat from the chair,

“Doctor, come back to bed, it's like 5am” Yaz tried, but it was clear she wasn’t getting through to her. The Doctor was too trapped in her own head to listen properly.

 

“I don’t need as much sleep as humans” The Doctor brushed her off, avoiding looking her way “I should be using this time to plan anyway”

“Well I’m cold.” Yaz said stubbornly.

She flicked the lamp on, and locked eyes with the Doctor.

 

The Doctor stopped at the other side of the room, she stayed there in silence as Yaz waited anxiously.

“Please?” She tried again gently

Finally the Doctor sighed and turned around, returning to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Why is it so difficult to deny you anything Yasmin Khan?” She muttered, Yaz was unsure whether she was supposed to hear that or not.

Yaz sat up, ignoring the icy air. The Doctor clasped her hands in hers. She looked like she was going to apologise again but Yaz stopped her.

“Its okay” She reassured, pulling the doctor with her as she laid back down. The Doctor leant awkwardly on one elbow beside Yaz’s head as she hovered over her. Her legs were still over the side of the bed and she was twisted in a way that must have been uncomfortable. Neither of them moved.

 

Yaz’s gaze dropped to how close their lips were, she hadn’t fully thought this through. Her heart was pounding as she cupped the Doctor’s cheek and deciding to take a risk she pulled her into a kiss. The Doctor startled slightly causing Yaz to panic but the Doctor responded seconds later pressing their torsos together as she leaned into the kiss. Yaz reveled in the warmth of it, sure she was still dreaming.

The Doctor pulled away slightly and smiled widely,

“You’re incredible”

Yaz didn’t know what to say to that so she kissed her again softer this time, her face embarrassingly red.

Aware that she was still caught beneath the covers whilst the Doctor was sat above them, she pulled away and lifted the corner of the duvet. The Doctor took the hint and climbed back into the bed properly, kissing Yaz on the forehead as she wiggled closer.

Yaz felt her eyelids growing heavy again, but she couldn’t stop smiling

“Sweet dreams Yaz” The Doctor whispered

“Goodnight Doctor” She replied, drifting into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote whilst taking a break from my computing stuff. Matlab owns my soul right now, save me.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
